


A Bus Stop Away From Destiny

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Logan's carefully groomed routine is broken in a very pleasant way.Day 29: When you touch your soulmate, you’ll be able to read what they’re thinking.





	A Bus Stop Away From Destiny

Logan took a small sip from his travel mug as he stepped onto the bus. Most seats were taken but it still wasn't crowded for the late morning rush. He chose a pair near the exit and carefully placed his messenger bag next to him. Opposite of him sat a figure in a dark purple patched hoodie.

They started driving again and their legs brushed together. Immediately his mind was onslaught with nervous energy. A seemingly endless stream of curses layered with panicked thoughts entered his mind: "Fuck, he's pretty, shit, fuck fuck fuckity fuck, I'm so dead. I am so gay. Holy fucking shit, fuck, fuck, his leg is touching mine! Fuck, oh my god, fu-"

Logan yanked his leg away and immediately the unusual panic faded as quickly as it came. Logan knew himself well enough to say that these thoughts had not come from him, which meant... Wide green eyes meet his own as Logan looked up at the man across him.

The man stuttered out: "Uh, do you- I mean, you're-"

Logan smiled and it only widened when he saw the other blush. "Yes, I guess we are. Also-" he winked- "you're pretty, too." Logan couldn't help but chuckle when the other pulled his hood up and tight. He emitted a mingle of various distressed noises. Logan had never seen something so endearing.


End file.
